User talk:Maxevil
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 05:41, July 17, 2014 (UTC) A few suggestions I see you've done quite a bit of work on this Wiki, but I just wanted to offer you a few suggestions: I think your episodes would look a lot better with a fake thumbnail. I notice you've been posting some fairly small pictures to your pages. Now png pictures are not a requirement, but a picture that either shows their full body or most of them at a larger size would be the better option in my opinion. And since you're having a couple army-on-army's with Eggman, like on the regular Wiki, I'd say you ought to have the minions (ex. Eggman's and Wily's) and the elites (ex. Badniks and Robot Masters) with a page for all of them, not one for each individual in his army. Also, their battlesuits (ex. Death Egg Robot and Wily Machine 8) should be on their own pages and their biggest hitters (ex. Metal Sonic and Bass) can have their own pages. The less pages, the better. Keep up the good work. Nkstjoa (talk) 20:38, July 23, 2014 (UTC) It recently occured to me that both of us don't have much history or info listed on most of our character pages. I think adding those to our character pages would make them much more informative. Who knows? Maybe you know more about Donkey Kong and Bowser than I do, which would help me in seeing which of the two has the advantage. Nkstjoa (talk) 22:38, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I just finished up my How to blog on fake thumbnails (check it out here) and I wanted to offer you an idea: If you'd like to make any fake thumbnails for your What-If? Death Battle's, then instead of creating new pictures for all of them, just go up to your pictures and choose to upload a new version. That way your What-If? Death Battle pages look better than ever and you won't even have to post a new picture under a different name. Nkstjoa (talk) 20:34, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I'll bring this up one more time and after this, I'll drop it: I insist that you use the fake thumbnails for your Death Battles instead of the ones you have now. Now if you're having problems making them, I will try to help you out. As much as I could just make most of them for you, I really would like to see others making them. So what do you say? Nkstjoa (talk) 07:33, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Removed villains from some categories of characters Just so you know. Gamera, John Marston and a few others have never been villains, so thought I just inform you, that I'm going to remove those categories from their pages. Nevermind, I forgot that Gamera took more the anti-hero route in the 3rd heisei trilogy, and looked up the rest of the characters, realizing they've also done villanous stuff. Sorry, I'll add the villains categories again. Villain Tag I noticed that you have created a villains tag while I was gone and I wanted to discuss a few things about it: 1. I would prefer that any time you're planning on adding a tag for a huge number of characters that you ask me about it first. 2. I don't think we need to add former villains, anti-heroes (or on-again, off-again heroes/villains) or, for lack of a good definition, non-malevolent villains (AKA, monsters that don't know any better). If someone is reknowned for being a villain, like Darth Vader, then it's allowed even if they redeemed themselves at the end (their villainy is their legacy). So with that, I'm removing a few of them from the category, but only those I know and am familiar with. If you'd like to remove a few of your own, then do so. 3. If you're planning on doing a villains tag for the Death Battle Wiki, I think it would be best to ask Chesknight about it first before going ahead. Nkstjoa (talk) 21:47, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Clarifying multiple versions I appreciate that you went ahead and added your name after some of your battle royales, but I just want to clarify something, which I admit I could've explained better. It's not required for all battle royales. In the case of, say, your Disney Heroes Battle Royale, it makes sense because it's not exactly set, so others can do their own variations. In the case of the Starter Pokemon Battles, there's no need because there's only those three starters, so there wouldn't be much variations to them apart from multiple users giving their versions of the battle. Just think of it like this: the Ninja Turtle Battle Royale is the definite version because there's only the four turtles. Same goes for your Totally Spies, W.I.T.C.H., and Sanderson Sisters Battle Royales, because they are the only ones in question. Others, like my Resident Evil Battle Royale, are bound to have variations, since it's not just limited to the main cast, but those of yours that deal exclusively with the main characters, are set. Sorry I didn't clarify better, since I don't get as much time on the computer as I used to. Hope that helps. Nkstjoa (talk) 22:56, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Death Battle Thumbnails I really, really hate to say this, but once a Death Battle thumbnail(s) is on the page, it would be preferred that the non-thumbnail pictures not be featured. When there is no Death Battle thumbnail on the page, they're fine, since they at least give someone viewing it an idea of the battle's participants. However, once a Thumbnail(s) is in place, it's no longer needed, since a... please forgive me for being blunt... a more professional-looking picture represents it now. Again, I really hate saying this, because I'm almost saying that they suck, but it would just be better to have the best-looking pictures on the page. Nkstjoa (talk) 23:53, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Question This is me, DeathBattleMike. I want to ask something, but how do you create Categories? Because I've been trying to find a way, and still haven't. Such as trying to give avatar characters their own one and others like that? For creating categories, like adding in new ones for certain pages, you type in that certain category, and click save, then click on the new page and start typing what you know of that category.Maxevil (talk) 02:33, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Thumbnail slideshow on Main Page Just came up with an idea that I'm putting into action now: A slideshow of thumbnails on the main page. That way people coming to the Wiki can see some of the thumbnails, which may interest them in seeing more of them here. Now I picked eight thumbnail pictures this week, so next week, I want you to pick any eight of your choice, though I think it would be best without repeating characters (ex. if you have Sonic vs. Megaman, Mario vs. Megaman would get a little repetetive). The next week after, either have DeathBattleMike or Pichu95 pick their eight. Nkstjoa (talk) 22:47, September 4, 2014 (UTC) How about Catwoman vs Black Cat?Maxevil (talk) 22:54, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Any thumbnail picture is yours to put up next week. Nkstjoa (talk) 23:43, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Series categories I understand that you're trying to keep everyone connected with the series categories, but I think we're going overboard. Yes, a lot of Disney characters were in Kingdom Hearts, but they didn't originate from that series. Yes, a lot of video game characters were in Wreck-It-Ralph, but they didn't originate from that series. So from here, just base the primary series categories on the characters that originated from it, not just characters that make a guest appearance. Nkstjoa (talk) 23:58, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay, Nkstjoa, then at least I will add in Sgt. Calhoun as an opponent for Samus Aran.Maxevil (talk) 00:05, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Pick out the thumbnails It's been a week, so go ahead and pick eight of these thumbnails here for the main page. Nkstjoa (talk) 00:01, September 12, 2014 (UTC) About the pictures on the Fanon Wiki Main Page So, since you and Nkstojia added your first eight, who's the next to add eight pictures next week? Me or Chesknight? Well, DeathBattleMike, (who forgot to sign his name), pesronally I would say 'whoever you want to be next'; but I don't know why Chesknight is not joining us or what he is doing (even though I think it's fun to have him around, just wanting to know what he is doing now on this wiki), so I think you should be next, DeathBattleMike; plus, did you get my message about Batman winning against Captain America and you could do some reediting on your favorite combatant galleries? Just wondering on the last part, though.Maxevil (talk) 04:13, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Very well then, guess I'll be next if that's okay by Nkstojia. Also yes I did, I'll get around to it eventually. The picture has Megaman.EXE NOT the original Mega Man. Pichu95 (talk) 09:19, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Two things 1. The Mario Power-Up or Fast Food Mascot battle royales aren't sticking around because the former is just the same character with power-ups and the latter are characters with virtually no combat experience. The Fast Food combatants go for an obvious reason. 2. Maxevil, let's be frank here: you've made a ton of this Wiki's battles and you haven't worked on them. Instead of just making more empty pages, I implore you to go back to your old battles and please start to work on them. Thank you. Nkstjoa (talk) 06:55, January 29, 2015 (UTC) By the way, if you're still on, could you remove the other categories from the Fast Food Battle Royale and the Fast Food character pages? Nkstjoa (talk) 08:13, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Got your message again, and dealt with them, I'm sorry if those upsetted you.Maxevil (talk) 08:22, January 29, 2015 (UTC)